


An Invitation to Join

by K_Popsicle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Katsuki Yuuri, Consent, Fade to Black, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Pre-Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Popsicle/pseuds/K_Popsicle
Summary: Victor goes into heat and invites Yuuri to join him- multiple times.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	An Invitation to Join

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soulstoned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/gifts).



Victor starts going into heat in the middle of training. Yuuri’s not even really aware of it because he’s doing crunches on the park bench, but every time he pulls himself up again he sees another over thick necked alpha wandering closer, it’s like watching a football team appearing to stand around looking kind of glazed eyed and lost. Then he pops up and one of them is touching Victor’s elbow with a cautious finger. Yuuri scrambles to get off the bench and in the way when Victor turns sharply and punches the man hard enough to break something. Mainly, the man’s nose. There’s a spray of blood and Victor sneering, and then Yuuri’s torn between wanting to check if the dumb alpha is okay, and checking if Victor is okay.

Yuuri can clearly see Victor wiping the spray of blood of his hand and thinks he’ll only step on the man’s toes if he offers any sort of assistance, so he crouches in front of the fallen alpha and helps him tip his head back.

“Really,” he chides quietly, “you should know better.”

“I was just going to say hello,” the man’s voice is muffled by the blood clogging his bent nose.

Yuuri pats the man on his burly shoulder in awkward sympathy and Victor says in a clipped voice behind him, “Yuuri, the park is boring, let’s go back to the onsen.”

Yuuri abandons the idiot, grabs his bag and water bottle and is ready in record time. Victor watches him thoughtfully, Makkachin sitting prime and proper on his foot.

“Ready!” Yuuri waits, the alphas who are not nursing a bloody nose have all backed away and found things to look at that aren’t Victor, but they linger on the periphery waiting to compliment or offer phone numbers at the barest encouragement. Encouragement Victor doesn’t appear to have any interest in offering.

“If you have that much energy you can run,” Victor decides, and Yuuri sort of does, jogging backwards as Victor walks while he asks Victor things about Russia, about his childhood, about his thoughts on the last Olympic routines. Victor doesn’t scold him for slacking and it’s nice, even if some of the alphas on the street slow their pace so they can breathe in Victor’s scent for a little longer, or when an omega’s gives Victor an ‘Are you okay,’ look that Victor smiles politely at and Yuuri pretends he doesn’t see.

When they get back to the onsen Victor has a light sheen of sweat on his skin and is pinkening slightly. He turns to Yuuri in the doorway and asks, “Would Yuuri like to accompany me to my room?”

Yuuri laughs awkwardly at the joke and goes inside. He only lasts ten minutes in his room thinking about Victor so nearby and slowly falling into heat before he has to get out. He skates late into the night thinking about touching Victor’s elbow, thinking about _more_.

He passes Victor’s door on his way to his own room late that night and he accidently hears noise. It’s shifting, rustling, light pants, a word muffled in Russian. The walls are thin. Yuuri can imagine exactly what’s happening on the other side and escapes to his room, headphones on and music on loud, and eventually falls asleep to the imagine of mouthing at the dip in Victors spine.

His mother is surprised when Victor isn’t at breakfast, and Yuuri, glasses and hair askew, says too quietly for other guests to hear, “Omega complications.” As inn owners they all know the drill, so his mother makes a small ‘oh’ sound and prepares a tray to take up to his coach. He’s surprised when she sets it in front of him and pats his head in thanks.

“Why me?” he asks hopelessly. His mother tuts, and leaves him the job.

Beta’s are non-threatening, they can’t smell the pheromones, barely notice any of the chemtrails alpha’s and omega’s give off, and although he won’t ease an omega’s stress levels if they’re in a panic, he won’t aggravate them either. He pretends it’s any other omega he’s done this for and carries the food up the stairs carefully, knocking on Victor’s door and announcing himself loudly before he unlocks it and steps inside.

The room is dark, a great big pile of blankets in one corner that’s ridiculous even by an omega’s standards, but Victor’s half way across the room, his yukata tugged up over one shoulder and his skin looking blotchy.

“You’re here,” Victor seems surprised, but happy.

“Breakfast,” Yuuri holds up the tray and pushes it onto the low table, “you need to eat.”

Victor looks at Yuuri and the tray, tracking between the two as if trying to make a decision based on the two pieces of input. Yuuri is just taking a step backwards, body bending in a practiced bow when Victor says, “Eat with me, Yuuri.”

Yuuri pauses in surprise, “I’ve eaten,” he tries to take his step back and Victor bypasses the food, moving towards Yuuri instead. His eyes are focused, clear, like he’s about to walk into a skate and there is only _one goal_ and Yuuri recognises that look, has dreamed about it before.

“Eat with me anyway,” Victor suggests reaching out and tracing one long finger against the curve of Yuuri’s jaw.

Yuuri jumps back, shouts, “I have to go!” and slams the door between them in his escape.

In a panic Yuuri hides in his room. He’s pretty sure he was just propositioned. He’s pretty sure Victor just asked him to sleep with him. In a very omega way. Yuuri’s never been in that kind of situation. Beta’s don’t get asked into omega nests, they take in food and offer cold drinks, guard if necessary, or generally stay completely out of it. His parents are betas, and they’ve used it as an advertisement for their onsen. It’s not required, but sometimes omegas and alphas feel better knowing the staff aren’t part of their hormone cycles.

It’s also not like betas can’t have relationships with omegas or alphas, it’s just- generally- betas can’t keep up. Yuuri pictures it for a second, Victor laid out, spread wide, and asking for _more more more_ while Yuuri tries so hard to give him everything he wants. Pictures using his mouth, his hands, toys, whatever he can get his hands on just to give Victor what he wants- what he needs. Then quietly, so no-one else can hear, Yuuri pulls his blanket over his lap and shoves his hand under to pump his fist over his hard length until he can’t help making noise, until he’s biting his lip, until he’s thinking about what would happen after he tripped over the edge. How Victor would still _need_ more even after Yuuri had given it everything he could. How Victor would want more from _him_.

The idea is enough to finish him. He chokes off the noise trying to squeeze out of his throat and keeps his fist tight, keeps squeezing around himself the way Victor would have if he’d stayed for food, if he’d taken that invitation. It’s too much, too strong, but he does it anyway wondering the whole time if he could do it all day, all night, just to keep someone like Victor satisfied.

He’s just thinking about letting go when his phone pings with a message, and with his fingers still wrapped around himself he unlocks the phone to glance absently at what he’s received.

All at once he stops and stares because it’s not a text from Phichit, it’s a photo, from Victor. It’s a Photo. From Victor. A line of text appears below it, and it reads, `Yuuri doesn’t need to do things on his own. Next time let’s do it together.`

Yuuri lets go of himself in shock, gets confused what to do with his messy hand, and then wipes it on his covers so he can tap the photo to enlarge it. It’s not lewd, even in heat Victor has too much decorum for that. But it is a bare clavicle, a naked shoulder laid out on a yukata, a sheen of sweat on flushed skin, an upturned chin, white teeth biting into a lower lip. It’s a snapshot of a piece of Victor, but looking at it Yuuri can imagine the rest- has already been imagining the rest. This is more though, this is real, this was _given_ to him.

Yuuri makes an involuntary noise and his body tries to come back to attention. His spirit is desperate and willing, but his body isn’t there yet no matter how it tries.

Yuuri knocks on Victor’s door with sweaty palms and a pounding heart. After staring at Victor’s text for an unreasonable amount of time he’d overcome his paralysis to have a small meltdown over when _exactly_ Victor wanted from him. Three invitations. It was three invitations to join him. Yuuri had dismissed the first, being surprised by the second, and suffered a crisis at the third, but he’d wanted to say yes to all three.

It had taken nearly two hours to realise he _could_ say yes.

Yuuri’s not entirely sure how to go about this, but Victor _asked_ and he wants to say _yes_ so he knocks on the little partition door and tries not to think, tries not to talk himself out of it. It’s too late anyway, because he can hear Victor inside, moving around in a hurry, and then he can hear Victor, just on the other side of the door when he asks, “Yuuri?” with a curl of excitement to his voice that fizzles through Yuuri’s senses and sparks him alight with anticipation.

“Victor,” he answers.

The door is flung open, Victor looking debauched on the other side hair in disarray, clothes half pulled on, and his expression flushed and hopeful. It settles Yuuri’s nerves. It centres him.

Deliberately Yuuri steps inside Victor’s room.


End file.
